


Come Back To Me

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst Train, Darkpilot Is Endgame, Fix-It, M/M, Slow Burn Darkpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing.Author’s Notes: Based on the song “Come Back To Me” by Trading Yesterday.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Darkpilot Songbook





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on the song “Come Back To Me” by Trading Yesterday.

They had Ben Solo back — at least that was what the girl, Rey, had said. It didn’t feel like Ben Solo — it felt like something had shattered in the man Poe had loved once. Luke was onboard...and those two things were where the good parts ended. Hux was Supreme Leader. And the Resistance was so small now that he couldn’t imagine them holding up against the First Order. 

Right now, Poe thought, he was trapped in the _Millennium Falcon_ with already restless members of the Resistance, and a ghost of his past that hurt him. That tore at him, and howled in a voice of its own. 

”You okay?” Finn said. 

Poe had almost forgotten that Finn was sitting there, if he was to be perfectly honest. 

”Yeah.” Poe sighed. “Finn...I didn’t tell you much about myself, did I? That it wasn’t the first time I met Kylo Ren.”

”What?” Finn said, softly. 

”I...” How was he supposed to sum up his whole history with Ben Solo? Their childhood years? Ben seeing the good in him — him, of all people. Everything. All of it. 

”You were in love with him?” Finn said. “There’s...something about your eyes. Something where I just...know.”

”He was my best friend.” Poe said. His voice was shaking. “He was my best friend, and he broke into my mind, and...and am I stupid for still thinking he’s everything?”

”I admit I don’t know enough to get it,” Finn said. “But...don’t call yourself stupid. There’s nothing about you that’s stupid."

Finn had so much faith in him. Finn, even after Poe had endangered him and Rose, even after he had let everyone down. Even though he was unable to hate Finn’s attacker completely, even though he should have. There was a lot of “shoulds”, wasn’t there? 

Poe had so much faith in everyone, except himself. 

”I’ll have to talk to him eventually,” Poe said. “I won’t hurt him. General Organa hammered it into my head that we’re better than our enemies. But...we’ll have words. There’s more than one way to show you’re mad at someone.”

”I think a lot of people will want to have words,” Finn said. 

Poe sighed. “Yeah. I have so many questions.”

***

Kylo could already overhear FN-2187 and Poe’s conversation from the room that he had rented out for himself. Across from Rey. His first friend in the Resistance, and wasn’t it kriffed that she was his first friend?

Here she was. Here he was. And here Poe was. Even hearing how devastated Poe was...it was one of those smaller details that reinforced that Kylo Ren really was a monster. Not one to be feared, just hated.

"I’m sorry,” he said to the empty room, like he was rehearsing a speech. Thank the Force the door was closed. “I love you...and I’m sorry for everything.”


End file.
